Planned
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Part 2/13 Omegaverse/ABO! The story of Dazai's final pregnancy, featuring their vow renewal, eldest kids first day at pre-school, and the first few months of the new babies life. This is set in the same universe as my fic An Unexpected but Happy Family, starting when Dazai and Chuuya are 23. Summary of that is inside if you don't want to read it first.
1. Vow Renewal

*This is a repost, I've used a different method, so I hope it is not gibberish!*

This is an extra for my omegaverse fic An Unexpected but Happy Family this fits in the last chapter, and has ended up detailing their vow renewal, the last/only planned pregnancy, Eulalia and Fabian's first day in school, Dazai and Chuuya's uhh war with some of the parents, and a bit around the birth/first few months of their final children (again, the actual birth is skipped)

If you don't want to read that first to sum up:

Firstly, I don't know when Odasaku died, and I completely disregarded their official birthdays. Anyway: Dazai and Chuuya are fated mates, Dazai becomes pregnant with their first child (twins) when they're 18, he finds out 6 weeks after Oda's death, they get married the same day as their 8 week scan (Chuuya promises a lavish vow renewal on their 5th wedding anniversary) per canon he stays hidden, starting work at the ADA 6 months later than canon, just after the twins turn 2. The same week he starts he finds out he's 6 weeks pregnant with quadruplets (he becomes freelance for the ADA at 4 months pregnant because he can't take leaving his kids, and would rather be a stay at home parent)

Chihiro is their neighbour, she's in her 60's and is one of those little old ladies who's taken a liking to Dazai, Chuuya and their family. (She and her husband were also fated mates)

This starts the day of their 5th Wedding Anniversary vow renewal (as their first kids ended up born in August, I think this is set around April) their twins are 4 and a bit, their quadruplets 2. Chuuya and Dazai are 23. Yes I know Obaane-san isn't a word, I just liked the idea of Koyou trying to get them to call her Oba-san (grandma) but Dazai and Chuuya constantly calling her Ane-san confusing the kids who just ended up smushing the two together.

Chapter 1

They ended up choosing a Shinto Blessing for their vow renewal, the ceremony involving just them and their six children. They wore traditional clothing, with Ane-san picking their outfits, the three boys were wearing pale trousers, dark tops, and elaborately decorated kimono style jackets, the three girls were wearing brightly decorated kimono's (Chuuya would bet money than Ane-sans own kimono would be complimentary to the girls.)

They invited members of the Port Mafia, Armed Detective Agency and Chihiro's family to a big party in the evening, the children eager to attend their first 'grown up' party. The party wrapped up at 9pm, the invitees from the Mafia needing to get to work, and the children were happier to leave because everyone else was.

Ane-san had offered to babysit their children for the weekend so they could have a honeymoon. Dazai and Chuuya tucked their children into bed, before getting a taxi to Chuuya's apartment, they had chosen to spend the first night there as it allowed Chuuya to have a drink (Dazai hadn't touched alcohol since the beginning of his first pregnancy) before they made their way to his secluded cabin for the rest of their honeymoon. They had thought about going to a Hot Springs resort, but no local resorts allowed omega's and they needed to be close by as Dazai was never good at leaving their children for long.

Paying the taxi driver, they made their way into Chuuya's apartment block, Dazai pinning him to the wall and kissing him the second they got into the elevator.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Dazai moaned, "I think," another kiss, "I think my heats starting,"

"Are you sure? It's only been two weeks since your last one and you've never been this early,"

Dazai grabbed Chuuya's hand, pulling it round to feel the slick soaking the back of his trousers,

"I think it started just as we left the house,"

They exited the elevator, Dazai constantly trying to touch and kiss Chuuya as he fumbled to open the door to his penthouse suite. Getting into the apartment Chuuya knocked on the lights and set the security system, Dazai already trying to strip off his clothes.

"Dazai. Wait."

"But Chuuuyaaa"

"I haven't taken a pill, and I don't have any here. Unless…?"

"I haven't changed my mind since our discussion, it's your choice Chuuya,"

After Dazai's last heat Chuuya surprised him by bringing up the idea of them having more children, there was roughly two years between the twins and quadruplets and he was beginning to feel broody. Dazai surprised him by agreeing, despite the hell of the quadruplets birth and first week home, he was ready for one last pregnancy (as he was likely to have twins or quadruplets again, they felt eight or ten children would be a big enough family for them.) They decided to start trying at Dazai's next heat, feeling a bit strange that they were _planning_ a pregnancy, rather than being surprised when Dazai started being sick. They had wanted to discuss it again before Dazai's next heat to make sure they both _definitely _wanted it but Dazai's body had other plans.

Chuuya nodded, pulled Dazai into a hot, sloppy kiss. Dazai grabbed Chuuya's hand, placing it on his stomach,

"Put a baby in me then," he smiled,

Chuuya lightly slapped him,

"Urgh, not if you're going to use cringey lines likes that Dazai," he laughed.

Dragging Dazai into the bedroom, Chuuya pushed him onto the bed. Their omega and alpha instincts taking over…

*Sorry! My attempts just went really badly, maybe some other day, just know Dazai's a whiny impatient brat when he's in heat and they spent all night doing basically everything and anything, with a few showers thrown in-between, and a few hours' sleep after his heat dies down*

Chuuya made his way into the kitchen, Dazai was making coffee for the both of them, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Using his ability, Chuuya floated up behind Dazai wrapping his arms around him as he came back to the ground, kissing the back of his neck,

"Good morning,"

"I think you mean afternoon," Dazai laughed

"Do you still want to go to the cabin?"

"Hmm, it's quite a bumpy road and I'm a bit sore from last night,"

"We can stay here then? Have an afternoon doing nothing? Maybe you'll be up for more tonight…?" Chuuya suggested, running his hands over Dazai's stomach, smiling to himself at the thought that their next babies could already be growing, "unless you want to go back early?"

"No, the quiet is nice, and I think Ane-san may set golden demon on us if we ruin her time with them, she was quite looking forward to it,"

"Okay then, are you sure you're okay? You're still really hot and you're never this calm away from the children."

"I'm fine, I knew we would be leaving them this weekend so I felt more prepared. Chuuya worries too much" he moved to kiss Chuuya, "I'm just tired, honest,"

"Fine, I'll go grab a blanket and some movies,"

Back home and Chuuya found himself more clingy than ever, he felt the urge to protect Dazai, to be near him at all times. It was out of character for him and he couldn't stop it, even when he could tell it was starting to drive Dazai mad.

It was two weeks after their vow renewal, all six of their children were tucked into bed, and Chuuya had the night off. They were in the shower, Chuuya pining Dazai to the wall and kissing him, his hands kept coming to rest on Dazai's stomach, Dazai batting his hands away every time

"Will you stop pawing at me? I've barely slept and I'm not in the mood," he grumbled, Chuuya stopped, the kids had been _off_ this week, not particularly unwell but not right either, and as he worked some unexpectedly long nights Dazai had been the unlucky one up with them, but

"It's been two weeks, and you" a kiss, "look," a kiss, "so hot tonight,"

"No." Dazai finished rinsing his hair and got out of the shower, leaving Chuuya to finishing washing by himself.

Chuuya sighed, so much for getting Dazai in a good mood before his request, he turned off the shower and made his way over to Dazai, who was pulling on his pyjama's

"I'm sorry, I know how hard you work with the kids, and sometimes I get a bit carried away"

"It's fine," Dazai turned to pull Chuuya into a kiss, "it's just not knowing what's wrong with them is _frustrating_, but at least they're getting better, and it's totally your turn tonight" he smiled.

Chuuya put on his pyjama's, before pulling out the box he'd hidden in the cabinet early,

"Dazai?"

"….Yes?"

"Did you know omega pregnancy tests start at two weeks?"

"Chuuya, my last two pregnancies were essentially accidents, why would I know that?!"

Chuuya ignored him, continuing, "Well they do, and I was wondering if you would take this?" he handed the box to Dazai, "the lady in the pharmacy said there could be a false negative, but for most omega's it works fine, I thought it would be nice to have the news to ourselves for a few weeks," he smiled,

"You're awfully convinced this is going to be positive,"

"Just humour me, please?"

Dazai took the box, waving Chuuya away "Shoo, I don't need an audience,"

Chuuya complied, making his way into the bedroom, Dazai joined him a minute later, test in hand, he placed it upside down on the dresser,

"Put a timer on for 3 minutes,"

They waited, Chuuya fussing with his hair, thankful it was warm enough to let it air dry.

The timer went off. Chuuya was practically bouncing with anticipation,

"Ready?"

Dazai nodded, he flipped the test over – _pregnant. _He pulled Chuuya in for a cwtch, excitement finally kicking in. Chuuya kissed him,

"Congrats Dazai"

"I'm glad you were right," he smiled.

After finding out Dazai was pregnant Chuuya's clingy behaviour got worse. He had taken to applying lotion to Dazai's upper body every night, wanting to take in every little change to his body.

It took three weeks of this for Dazai to snap, he was now five weeks pregnant. They were settled in bed, Chuuya had worked till the early morning so had been given that night and the next night off. He kissed Dazai before trying to pull his top off, Dazai grabbed his hands,

"No"

"It's just so I can put some lotion on, I'm not trying to get in your pants," Chuuya explained, knowing how much Dazai disliked the idea of having sex when he was pregnant.

"I've had enough of you doing it, I don't feel pregnant, I don't look pregnant,"

"Ehh you do a bit…"

Dazai laughed, "I look like I've had a _good_ meal Chuuya," he sighed, "just because I've stopped wearing the bandages doesn't mean the reason _why_ I wore them has left, I'm better with it than I used to be, but all this attention on my body makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't mind it when I have a bump, your attention is for the babies, not me. But right now, my stomach aches, my breasts are sore but not, and I'm too hot, and your hands on me at all times isn't helping."

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't think of that, you've been doing so well lately," he paused, "and as this is probably your last pregnancy, and we've never known this early, I can't help but be eager. I love seeing how your body changes as our babies grow," he moved to stroke Dazai's stomach through his top, Dazai turned away, letting Chuuya's hand fall to the bed,

"I don't like it. My body hasn't changed at all yet." He turned off his light and pulled the duvet around him, back to Chuuya, "just leave me alone."

"But…" the rest of Chuuya's sentence was lost to Dazai's snores.

Chuuya woke to his alarm chirping, it was rare he was woken by that and not one of his children, but he had a 9am Mori mandated yearly check-up at the doctors and he could not miss it. The house felt quiet, Dazai's side of the bed was empty and cold. He found a note on his desk: _The kids woke up at 5am, so I'm taking them to the park to wear them out. Hope your doctors goes well. Dazai x. _ Chuuya didn't know how he'd managed to sleep through a 5am wake up, but was kinda glad he had some more time to work out how to deal with Dazai after the night before.

The kids hadn't really woken up at 5am, they had the decency to let Dazai sleep till 7am, not wanting to talk to Chuuya, Dazai fed them and got them dressed quickly, the quadruplets, still sleepy were put in the buggy, and they made their way out.

"Mama, where are we going?" Fabian asked, yawning.

"Just to the shops, Mama's been a bit" he paused trying to find the right words, "annoyed with Dada lately, and it's not his fault so I thought we could bake him a cake, but we need some more ingredients,"

"Chocolate cake?" Fabian asked,

"Yep, lots of cream and strawberries too,"

"Yay!"

"Are you annoyed with Dada cos your heats soon?" Eulalia asked,

"I…" he was stumped, they hadn't had _that_ talk yet,

"Obaane-san told us how you may be a bit more shouty and easily annoyed when your heats near cos the omega inside you is a drama queen,"

"Ahh, yeah that's why," he smiled, making a note to have a word with Ane-san about what she was telling their children. "Dada's got an appointment this morning so I thought we could sneak out, get the ingredients, make it when he's still out and then surprise him,"

The twins were happy with that logic, they always enjoyed baking days with Dazai. Chuuya had forced him into learning to cook when the twins had started on solid food, as Dazai would spend the entire cooking process hovering over Chuuya to ensure the food was _right,_ despite Chuuya having read the _same_ feeding book as Dazai. It soon became clear Dazai was useless, until they got to the oven – roasts, cakes, biscuits, pasta bake, casseroles, he could make better than Chuuya could, anything on the hob, unless it was reheating something Chuuya had made, was an inedible mess.

Two and a bit hours later and the cake and six cupcakes were made and decorated, all six kids taking pride in the beautiful mess of a cake they had made. Dazai finished cleaning the kitchen before turning his attention to his cake batter and frosting encrusted children, suddenly very grateful for the shower in the laundry room. Just as Dazai was getting them to move, the front door opened,

"I'm home!" Chuuya yelled out.

"Don't come in here!" Dazai quickly moved to the kitchen doorway, Chuuya frozen in the entryway. "Don't come in the kitchen, but can you go and grab some clothes for all of us please? Comfy clothes, I don't think we're going back out today."

"Okay…" Chuuya was itching to ask why, but thought better of it. He started making his way upstairs,

"Oh! And come in the hallway door, we'll be in the laundry room, thank you" Dazai disappeared before he could hear Chuuya's answer.

Chuuya quickly grabbed the clothes and a set for himself, it was unusual that a bath time wouldn't end up with both of them soaked through.

He was right, but half an hour later and all six kids, Dazai and Chuuya were washed, dried and dressed. The cake covered clothes already in the washer.

"Can we show Dada now?" Eulalia and Fabian asked, excited.

"Yep," Dazai smiled,

"Close your eyes," Eulalia instructed, as she and Fabian took a hand each and led Chuuya into the kitchen, the quadruplets following sleepily. They stopped in front of the kitchen table, where the cake sat on a fancy (plastic) cake stand

"Open eyes!" Fabian announced

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Everyone helped" Dazai smiled, as Chuuya pulled all his kids in for a big cwtch,

"Thank you! Can we try some now…?"

"Hmm I usually say no sweets before lunch, but I guess I could make an exception for today,"

The kids were at their seats before Dazai had finished, he placed a cupcake in front of each of them, trying to remember who had decorated which cupcake, and cut two slices for himself and Chuuya. The kids were too engrossed in their cake to pay attention to their parents' conversation,

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately," Dazai said, handing Chuuya his slice of cake, Chuuya pulled Dazai in for a cwtch, placing a light kiss on his lips,

"There's no need to apologise Dazai, although if it gets me cake, I think I need to annoy you more often," he laughed, "I forget that being an omega your hormones like to screw with your head, a lot."

"Oh, you mean the drama queen inside of me?"

Chuuya gave him a confused look,

"Ane-san's been trying to explain heats…" he trailed off,

"Ohhh, that's what she was on about, she was asking if they'd had any questions for us after our honeymoon, with that knowing smile she has,"

"I'm not correcting them yet, I quite like Ane-san's version" Dazai smiled, "how did the doctors go?"

"Fine, all good,"

They had a pleasant day, making a fort in the living room and watching movies all afternoon. The kids, worn out from their early start had all gone to bed early, leaving Dazai and Chuuya with a few hours to themselves. They were sat in the living room, some random anime playing in the background.

"So, the doctor told me why I've been acting so protective over you lately." Chuuya began, "apparently the Alpha side of me is afraid after the ending of your last pregnancy,"

"Why? Nothing went wrong, our children just decided to torture me and my omega instincts have overwritten that into a haze of err pleasantness" Dazai laughed,

"Yes, but," he paused, "you scared me Dazai, that first night home, hell that first week until we found our routine, your eyes got darker and darker, and I know damn well those cuts weren't _accidents_, I just went along with it, cos honestly you seemed better, more in control after it,"

"Yeah because you suddenly became more attached to me than the babies, and well, I was too exhausted to feel guilty,"

"Anyway, the doctor said both of our behaviours is normal, if we'd known that early for your other pregnancies, we would have behaved like this. Alpha's want to protect their omega from the changes they can sense and omega's have a point where their bodies seem happy that their pregnant and want you to know and until then, well, you turn into a grumpy bitch at the mere suggestion or acknowledgment that you're pregnant."

"Oi!" a mock gasp of outrage, "I'm not a grumpy bitch…often…" Dazai pulled Chuuya in for a kiss, "I'm glad there's an actual reason though, I may get uncomfortable at times, but I love being pregnant with your children, and seeing you smile as my bump grows and the excitement when the babies start kicking, but I can't stop how I've been reacting lately, and I hate it and," he started crying, the sobs cutting off the rest of his sentence, Chuuya pulling him in close, stroking his back to calm him down

"Shh, shh, it's okay Dazai, we only have a week at most left of you feeling like this, we can get through it,"

"Huh?"

"Your about 5 weeks pregnant now, right?"

Dazai nodded,

"So, you usually start throwing up at about 6 weeks, and whenever we've found out our pregnant you've gone straight into yay! Babies mode,"

"Oh, I see, that's not so bad then,"

"God, this must be screwing with your mind if _I _manage to outthink you," Chuuya laughed,

"Shut it Chibi," Dazai snapped back, before yawning,

"C'mon let's go to bed,"

They quickly settled into bed, it was only 9pm but it had been a long day for both of them,

"I forgot, I picked up the business card for the Mafia therapist you used to see, I know the twins happened and you were too busy to go, but I can drop you off and handle the kids for a few hours if you want to start going again, even if it's just once a month,"

"I'll keep it in mind, thank you" he yawned again,

"Goodnight Dazai," Chuuya kissed Dazai lightly before moving to turn off the light,

"Wait,"

Chuuya paused,

"Can you," Dazai paused, "if you're awake enough," he was struggling with the next words, especially after his outburst the night before, "could you put some lotion on, please? I didn't realise how relaxing it was, and couldn't get to sleep last night without it," he blushed, he hated it when Chuuya was right,

"Sure" Chuuya smirked, filing this win away for another day, Dazai might break if he gloated tonight. Dazai pulled off his top as Chuuya grabbed the lotion, starting to slather it onto Dazai's stomach,

"Ahh cold!"

"Sorry," Chuuya quickly worked it in, trying to warm it up, "hmm you're definitely starting to show a little bit, more than a good meal. God you look so hot Dazai," he moved up to kiss Dazai slowly, "I can't wait till we can tell everyone; can you imagine Eulalia and Fabian's excitement? I hope Cosmo, Tabi, Dante and Alma are excited too though,"

"They're either going to love not being the babies anymore or hate them, or both." Dazai laughed, "your hands feel so good Chibi,"

Chuuya continued, it ended up turning into a massage until Dazai fell off to sleep. Chuuya pulled his top back on, careful not to wake him, before turning the light off and cwtching into Dazai.

Exactly a week later Dazai started throwing up again, halfway through breakfast. Chuuya was quick to assure the kids that Dazai was fine, trying to keep them interested in their own breakfast's. Dazai returned five minutes later, Eulalia and Fabian running over to wrap their arms around him

"Dada says your fine," Fabian stated in a way that implied he didn't believe a word Chuuya had said.

"I'm fine," he smiled,

"You're squishy!" Eulalia announced, hands prodding Dazai's stomach, Fabian copying, Dazai taking a deep breath as the nausea was returning the more his kids touched his small bump,

"Be gentle with him, or he might be sick on you," Chuuya warned from across the kitchen. Eulalia suddenly squealed, excited

"Are you having more babies?"

Dazai and Chuuya exchanged a look, their children's intuition was quite scary on occasion.

"Yep, you'll all have more siblings soon," Dazai smiled

"Yay! Can we come and see the magic pictures again?" Eulalia and Fabian were far too excited, the quadruplets were confused as to why Mama being sick meant they would have more siblings soon.

"Of course, we can go and see them in two weeks."

The rest of the day was spent trying to explain what was happening in a way the quadruplets would understand, the fact that Eulalia and Fabian had been the same age when Dazai was pregnant last helped, and they were looking forward to getting to see them at Dazai's magic picture scan. Eulalia and Fabian ended up attached to Dazai claiming they had magic cwtches that would stop him being sick (it worked for an hour or two)

Two weeks later and they were at the hospital for Dazai's scan, his bump noticeable by now, but he didn't feel as big as he did at this stage during his last pregnancy. Dazai went in alone for the doctor to check everything was alright, he was a bit concerned with how Dazai had been at the start of the pregnancy but was pleased he was seeing a therapist for it. He also wasn't surprised that with six kids already that he and Chuuya had planned for this to be his last. Happy with how Dazai was, the doctor and nurse quickly called in Chuuya and the kids, they had set up three chairs next to the bed Dazai was lying on, Chuuya perched on the edge of the one closer to Dazai, holding his hand, whilst their kids settled in the other chairs.

"Are we all ready to see your new siblings?" the nurse asked as she prepped Dazai,

"Yep!" a jumble of voices answered.

Starting the scan, the images of their babies quickly filled the screen, the kids quickly counting them,

"One…Two! Aww is that it?" Dazai and Chuuya weren't sure which of their kids the last bit was from, but found themselves incredibly relieved it was only twins,

"Good counting," the nurse praised the children, "it is twins, they're both healthy and growing well, basing on your last heat, you're due mid-October"

"Great," Dazai and Chuuya were beaming.

"Can we go and tell Obeane-san now?" Fabian asked.

"Yep," Chuuya answered as he helped Dazai wipe the goo off his stomach.

Ane-san was delighted that they were having more children, she had currently had no interest in kids of her own, but thoroughly enjoyed babysitting and spoiling Dazai and Chuuya's kids.


	2. School

A/N Omega's don't usually become able to have kids until they're 25 (heats start as teenagers) most starting their families closer to 30 so Dazai and Chuuya are *young* parents, and there is a lot of prejudice/hatred towards Omega's (was quiet for a bit but getting worse at the time of the fic)  
*WARNING* I tried my best to make alll the prejudice etc to be based around them being fated mates, Dazai being an omega etc (so all fictional elements) but obviously it's going to pull from real life prejudices etc so I'm really sorry if that makes it uncomfortable for you to read

I also realise that Japan starts school in April, but I forgot till halfway through writing this and needed it set in Sept for it to fit with Dazai getting pregnant on their wedding anniversary . So, as they start proper school at 6 in Japan, for the sake of this fic, they're starting nursery (pre-school/kindergarten) the term after their 5th birthday, and as they were born in August, they start in September. Like UK nursery they start off part time, (some go in morning, some go in afternoon, they start full days when they start 'proper' school)

Chapter 2

"Mama! Hurry up!" Eulalia yelled, her and Fabian having ran ahead. Chuuya and the quadruplets weren't far behind them.

They had chosen a school that was a five-minute walk from their home, it had small classes, and teachers who understood how to deal with children with abilities. Eulalia and Fabian's teacher and one of the two teaching assistants, had invited them in the week before, to talk about their abilities and how well they were controlled.

The nursery class had a separate entrance to the rest of the school, a small ramp/hill to walk up to the covered waiting area, as the cloakroom stayed locked until drop off and pick up time.

"I'm coming!" Dazai yelled back, he had stopped to catch his breath, the babies were particularly violent kickers, Dazai cursed the fact that it was _that_ they had inherited from Chuuya.

They made it to the covered waiting area just as the doors opened, the other parents too interested in getting their own kids into class to notice anyone else. Dazai was grateful they had started in the afternoon, he didn't fancy his chances getting them all up and dressed for a 9am start, it had been bad enough for the 12.30pm start.

"Be good and we'll see you in two and half hours," Dazai crouched down to give them both a cwtch, Chuuya following suit. Eulalia and Fabian were in the classroom before Dazai and Chuuya could finish their goodbyes.

They made their way out of the school, taking the quadruplets to the local park. They were getting old enough now to be left to play alone, whilst Dazai and Chuuya watched from a nearby bench.

"It doesn't feel real does it?" Dazai asked,

"What?"

"Our little tiny babies, grown up enough to be in school, it feels like it was only yesterday they were born and now they're off starting their own little lives," Dazai started crying, it was the sixth time that day (3 of the occasions had been when they had finished dressing the twins in their school outfits, Dazai managing to tell they were adorable before sobbing).

Chuuya pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, used to Dazai's increasingly frequent crying fits, as the pregnancy hormones had made him extra emotional this time round. They quadruplets hadn't paused in their playing; they had become used to Dazai crying.

"It's okay Dazai, we'll be picking them up again soon"

"These are happy tears, I just" he trailed off, giving in with trying to explain it. Chuuya laughed,

"Yeah, yeah any excuse, it makes you feel proud though doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Look at how happy and confident they were to go into school, that's because of _us_ because of how we've raised them" he smiled at Dazai.

"I hadn't thought of it that way,"

The ended up staying at the park for an hour as they were the only ones there. Returning home, Cosmo, Dante, Tabitha and Alma threw a tantrum when Eulalia and Fabian _weren't _in the house when they got there. Dazai and Chuuya bemused as they tried to calm them down, they hadn't expected them to _miss_ their older siblings that much. The tantrum finally fizzled out and they then had the fun job of keeping them awake long enough to leave to collect the twins. In the end Chuuya resorted to bribing them with new outfits.

With all the kids inheriting Dazai's height, they had struggled to find clothes that fit their long-legged children, so Chuuya, having already started making his own clothes had taken to making them basic trousers, tops and dresses. Eulalia and Fabian enjoyed the personalised aspect of it, but the quadruplets were really taken with every aspect, riffling through fabric and watching Chuuya's every move on the sewing machine (they didn't _quite_ understand that the needle was _sharp _so they Chuuya had devised a system where they could be close to him but safe.) But their favourite part was modelling the outfits, Chuuya turning their living room into a makeshift runway practically every other week. It was rare they got to wear the finer outfits out daily (all of their children were dirt magnets) but today was a special occasion. By the time Chuuya had finished, it was time to go and collect Eulalia and Fabian.

There were ten mothers waiting when Dazai and Chuuya got to the school, they glared at the two men as they joined the group, their polite hello was met with silence.

Dazai knew they were going to get looks – two 23 year olds with six children and more clearly on the way, and the fact Chuuya had decided to dress himself and the quadruplets like they'd just come from fashion week probably wasn't helping (Dazai had gotten out of playing dress up– being four months pregnant had its uses, but Chuuya had forced him to change, selecting a coordinating outfit for him instead) But Dazai hadn't expected to be outright ignored.

The door to the cloakroom opened, Cosmo and Tabi grabbed Dante and Alma's hands dragging them to the door so they could be first in,

"You were supposed to wait!" Chuuya called after them. Dazai having already caught up to them, they were waiting in front of the classroom door. The other parents queueing behind them,

"Remember it's rude to push ahead of others" he told them as he grabbed Cosmo and Tabi's hands, Chuuya standing next to Dazai and taking Dante and Alma's hands.

"Hmmph of course the young ones can't control their kids," a spiteful looking woman four people behind them grumbled out. Chuuya and Dazai ignored her, they knew they wouldn't win with a woman like her. The classroom door opened, the teaching assistant they hadn't met greeted them, her smile turning into a glare, she was supposed to ask who they were picking up but didn't.

"Eulalia and Fabian Nakahara-Dazai?" Chuuya prompted.

"We only release children to their parents, unless told otherwise, and my list says it's all parents today, not," she paused, surveying them, "older brothers? Weird uncles? Omega's who can't say no?"

Dazai flushed red with both anger and embarrassment, Cosmo and Tabitha squeezing his hands the only thing that stopped him from saying anything too rash

"Seriously, four, six, kids weren't enough? Couples like you _sicken_ me."

"We have come to pick up our _children,_ not be _insulted._" Dazai replied. The teacher came up as Dazai finished,

"Is everything alright? All the children are eager to go home,"

"Fine, I was just telling this _omega_ that our policy states we can only release children to their parents,"

"And? Dazai and Chuuya are Eulalia and Fabians parents."

"These two? _Really?" _the assistant paused, "urgh you're fated mates aren't you? _Disgusting._"

"Enough. Go and tidy the art supplies," the teacher dismissed the assistant.

"My apologies for her behaviour, that is _not_ the behaviour we expect or tolerate from our staff. They will not be here tomorrow and I will _personally_ make sure they do not work in another school."

"Thank you, sorry for causing you additional problems," Dazai replied.

"It's not a problem, the children in our class are at an impressionable age, we do not want bad role models for them." She turned back to face the class, "Eulalia and Fabian,"

They quickly made their way to the door,

"Mama! Dada!" they greeted them.

They chatted the entire way home, talking about everything they had done in school and what they were going to do the next day. Dazai and Chuuya relaxed as their kids talked, the teaching assistants' attitude had thrown them off, they had encountered a few people like her but rarely so nasty. They hoped it was the last of their problems at school.

It was not.

The first week was quiet, all bar one parent continued to ignore them, but she was silenced anytime she tried to talk to them. Then after school on the second Tuesday, Eulalia and Fabian were uncharacteristically quiet, it took till bedtime for Dazai and Chuuya to find out why. The twins had crept across the landing after being put to bed, slowly making their way into Dazai and Chuuya's bed, Dazai was in the bathroom,

"We want another story,"

"Okay, let me go grab a book," Chuuya moved to collect one from the box they had in the corner of their room,

"No"

"Okay then," he settled back on the bed, pulling back the covers for Eulalia and Fabian to join him, they quickly snuggled in, leaving enough room for Dazai.

"What sort of story do you want then?" Chuuya asked

"A long one" they both replied.

"It can't be too long, you have school tomorrow," Dazai replied, leaving the bathroom and getting into the bed with them.

"Once upon a time," Chuuya began

"We've heard that one!"

"How about you tell us a story then?" Dazai suggested

"Hmm how about the tale of the prince – "started Fabian

"and the princess." Eulalia interrupted

"the prince and the _princess_ who were called mean names by everyone in the land" the last words came out in a rushed jumble,

"and who decided they were _never_ going back there again," finished Eulalia

Dazai shifted around so he was facing his two children

"Did something happen in school today?"

They nodded,

"You know you can tell us anything right? We won't be mad," Chuuya added

"At break time, the other kids are saying mean things, that we're freaks" Eulalia began,

"and that we're beneath them cos Mama's a male omega, I don't understand them," Fabian continued

Chuuya and Dazai shared a look, they would bet that those kids didn't understand either and were repeating what their parents had been saying.

"Firstly," Dazai took both of their hands, "just because I'm an omega and a male doesn't make you two, or any of your siblings freaks or beneath anyone, - "

"What does that mean?"

"It means they think that just cos their Mama is a beta, that it makes them better than anyone whose Mama is an omega." Chuuya paused, remembering they'd only briefly touched on second genders, "Beta's are different to Omega's as they don't have heats like Mama and only the girls can have babies."

"But that's stupid,"

"I know," Chuuya agreed,

"Dada has a similar problem," Dazai began, "everyone thinks he's like a damsel in distress princess cos he's so short,"

"But Dada's so strong!" they interrupted.

"Exactly, people like to assume and judge based on how they look or the little bit of information they have about someone."

"Did you tell the teacher?" Chuuya asked

"She came up and asked us to play a game with her, but we didn't tell her what they'd been saying, we didn't want them to get into trouble," Eulalia explained,

"If they say or do mean things to you, you must tell an adult," Dazai told them

"They deserve to get in trouble," Chuuya added, Dazai glared at him, "I mean," he backtracked quickly, "if you two, Cosmo, Dante, Alma or Tabitha are mean to each other what do we make you do?"

"Say sorry," they replied,

"Exactly, it works the same for the kids in school too,"

"We'll go to school early tomorrow though and have a word with the teacher,"

"We still have to go?"

"Yes, you usually enjoy school, don't you?"

They nodded,

"Then you can't let them stop you doing something you enjoy," Dazai smiled, pulling them in for a cwtch, well trying to, his bump got in the way.

"Now, off to bed with you two" Chuuya said, as he and Dazai led them back to their own rooms and tucked them in.

Back in their own room, Dazai plonked onto the bed, and Chuuya grabbed the lotion. He started rubbing it into Dazai's bump, it was cold and a baby kicked _hard_ in retaliation

"Ow,"

"I told you they've taken after you Chuuya,"

"No wonder you keep complaining,"

Dazai sighed, "I didn't think we'd have to deal with bullying till they were teens,"

"I know, those words are _definitely _from their parents though,"

"Yep, I hope it's just this once," he groaned, the babies had become quite active after the first kick "did you have to wake them up? It felt like they spent all afternoon kicking me,"

"Maybe their just letting Dada know they like it?" Chuuya smiled, he loved it when he could feel the babies moving as it was the closest he could get to them for now. "Either way the teacher seems to be working to stop it." Chuuya reached up to lightly kiss Dazai. He had dozed off as Chuuya had been talking, which Chuuya was grateful for, he didn't need Dazai getting unnecessarily stressed.

When Dazai and Chuuya, and all six kids got to school, they found the spiteful woman just leaving the classroom, her child in tow, she glared at Dazai and Chuuya.

"Oh Dazai, Chuuya I didn't expect you to be early, could you come in for a minute please?" the teacher asked. The ushered the kids in in front of them, the door closing behind them, a teaching assistant quickly side-tracked the kids with the Lego play area, so Dazai and Chuuya could give the teacher their full attention.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but Eulalia and Fabian had a bit of a problem on the playground yesterday,"

"Yes, they told us some kids had been saying mean things to them?" Dazai replied,

"Just the one, at the moment, the lady who left when you got here is their Mother,"

"Of course, it was," Chuuya muttered, "Oh, sorry, that lady doesn't like Dazai and I"

"Ahh now, I've told her about the issue so she and her husband can control what they are saying around their child, and to reiterate we are a kind hands and words classroom. We'll keep an extra eye on Eulalia and Fabian at break times just in case it happens again,"

"Thank you,"

"It's nearly half past" the assistant called over,

"Oh, and it is, thank you for your time, and if there's any problems we will let you know."

"Thank you," Dazai and Chuuya smiled, they gave Eulalia and Fabian a cwtch and left with the quadruplets.

After that Eulalia and Fabian were left alone, but the woman had turned her attention to Dazai and Chuuya, each week a new theme, the other mothers joining in – bar one woman who seemed familiar to them. First, she started on Dazai's scars – the pregnancy made him too uncomfortable to wear his bandages and he was too hot to wear anything other than t-shirts so spiderweb of scars on his arms and the marks on his neck were clear to see. Next, she went onto him flaunting his bond mark and Chuuya being too touchy feely with his bump (the touch grounded them and stopped them for rising to the woman's bait.) Then onto the number of children they had, calling Dazai a dog, she followed that up with an extended complaining spree about their ages, how Fated Mates were horrific additions to society and how Alpha's shouldn't defile themselves by being with Omega's.

Dazai and Chuuya tried their best to ignore her, trying to be good role models for Cosmo, Dante, Alma and Tabitha who were waiting with them. Hoping that it would enable them to grow into polite, kind people, unlike the woman who was intent on making their lives hell. The only saving grace was the one lady who seemed to be on their side, she never spoke in front of the other mothers, but always had a smile for them.

After a particularly nasty rant aimed at them, Dazai and Chuuya were grateful to be on their way home. The kids ran ahead of them

"Few more days till half term, we can do it Dazai"

"Urgh, why are we being the better people?"

"Because, we have kids who look up to us. Do you think she'll calm down after the break?"

"Well," Dazai stroked his bump, "as our babies are due in a few days, so she's gonna be your problem Chuuuya,"

"Mama and babies still need fresh air, unless they're attached to you, you ain't getting out of it that easily Dazai," Chuuya teased

"Hmmph,"

They got home and Chuuya continued preparing dinner, going for a stir fry full of veggies. Partway through the meal, Chuuya's phone went off, he took the call in the living room. Coming back in, everyone had finished their meal,

"Do you want your sweets?" Chuuya asked,

They all yelled in glee, Chuuya quickly gave them each a small bar of strawberry chocolate,

"Dazai, can you help me sort this washing? I know some of the clothes don't go in the dryer and I can't remember which ones,"

Dazai followed him into the laundry room, pulling the door almost shut behind him.

"So, I'm going to have to go into work tonight,"

"No." Dazai replied,

"Dazai, they need my skillset for this particular mission, it'll take a few hours tops."

"Chuuya I'm due in three days, you _can't _leave me now," he was almost on the verge of tears, "tell Mori to make do with the staff he has."

"The order came from Ane-san, and you _know_ she wouldn't call if it wasn't serious."

"But,"

"I'll be quick, I promise, you know me and Ane-san work together almost as well as we used to," he pulled Dazai in for a kiss, "I'll have my phone on me at all times and I'll be at your side _immediately _if our babies decide today's the day."

"Fine, but as you've been home for the last two weeks, you've got to tell the kids you're leaving, I'm not"

The kids were _not_ happy that Chuuya was leaving, the quadruplets crying so much they threw up, leaving Dazai with the mess to clean up. He managed to get them all into bed by 7pm, having to give Cosmo, Dante, Alma and Tabitha some Calpol as they were all running a temperature. Dazai had just settled himself in for an early night when the whining started. The Calpol hadn't worked, and all four of them had been sick in bed, each of them running a fever that was luckily not high enough to force Dazai to take them to A&E, but still not good. Dazai then spent the rest of the evening, night and morning locked in an endless cycle of the quadruplets being sick, not keeping any additional Calpol down, and having to clean their rooms, clothes, and both upstairs bathrooms. Chuuya had rang him at 3am telling him the mission was taking longer than planned and he didn't know when he would be getting home. The only saving grace was Eulalia and Fabian hadn't picked up the germs, yet.

Dazai was on his way to pick up Eulalia and Fabian, it had been a long, tough day. After throwing up in a bin, twice, Dazai's patience finally snapped, he called up Mori, it rang once then went to voicemail,

"Mori-san!" his cheerfulness was noticeably fake, "I have had fourteen minutes of sleep, and have four toddlers who spent the evening, night and most of the morning taking turns on throwing up. Then the twins didn't want to go to school, complete with crying theatrics, because Dada didn't come home last night, but it's picture day so they had to go. Then, then the toddlers fell asleep twenty minutes before school pickup, so here I am, days from giving birth, pushing a buggy full of four _heavy_ toddlers, oh and of course I've picked up their sickness bug and let me tell you, throwing up into a street bin, when you're already running late is just so much _fun_. Anyway, you better send Chuuya home within the next few hours or you _will_ find yourself waking up in my _favourite_ room at headquarters, and you know I've picked up some _interesting _new techniques since becoming a parent. Even _you_ will _break_ with the new _toys _I've… _acquired._" Dazai reached the school gates and hung up, he couldn't have the other parents hearing his conversation.

He finally made it to their classroom, he was five minutes early, a couple of parents were already there, he parked the buggy and searched his bag for a drink and came up empty. He slid to the floor, rubbing his eyes so he wouldn't cry in frustration.

"Are you okay Dazai?" the blonde lady who seemed familiar asked.

"Yeah," he tried to smile, "just been a long day, the toddlers are ill, and I seem to have picked it up too, I was sick twice on the way here, and I've forgotten a drink, I wouldn't have brought them in today if it hadn't been picture day." He babbled

"I've got a juice box spare if you want it?"

"Do you mind?"

She handed the drink to Dazai, who stayed on the floor,

"Thank you, the walk was long, I usually make Chuuya push them in the buggy, but he got called into work."

"My husband works weird hours too, but it means he gets the days with us, it's perfect with another little one on the way," she smiled,

"Oh, I didn't know, congratulations, when's your scan?" Dazai smiled.

"We had our scan yesterday, our little baby is perfectly healthy,"

"Good, I'm glad,"

The spiteful woman arrived, going out of her way to almost step on Dazai, before standing on the wall opposite him,

"Toddlers? In a buggy? All you young ones are the same, lazy, lazy, lazy." She sneered.

Dazai ignored her, focusing on the path leading up to the classroom instead. Now he had chance to catch his breath, he could feel the babies moving, they were very active today and it was making him nervous, he rubbed his bump hoping to calm them down, he knew it was unlikely to work, only Chuuya had the magic touch to calm them, but he tried anyway.

"Hey Dazai," Chuuya walked up the path, in his mafia uniform. (He was usually

dressed casually for non-work activities, the lack of hat and gloves making him practically unrecognisable as the feared mafia executive.)

"Chuuya?"

"Nakahara-san, lovely to see you," the blonde lady bowed to Chuuya

It finally clicked where they knew her from, she was a receptionist at Mori-Corp. She had worked nights when they had been teenagers. Dazai cringed at the memory of drunkenly flirting with her, not long after Chuuya had joined the mafia, in an attempt to make his chibi jealous.

"Lovely to see you, your husband told me about your news this morning,

congratulations" he smiled.

"Thank you."

Chuuya plonked on the floor next to Dazai, replacing Dazai's hand with his own, talking quietly

"Everything okay?"

"I threw up on the way here, and the babies are really, really active today, it's so

uncomfortable" he whined

"You should've thought about that before you opened your legs, _omega," _the spiteful woman butted in, they ignored her,

"Few more days Dazai, just remember our babies will be worth it. Also, did you leave

Mori a voicemail? He checked his phone and then told me to use my ability and see if I could make it to pickup."

"I may have…"

"Do I even want to know what you said?"

The classroom door opening saved Dazai from answering. Eulalia and Fabian were ecstatic that Chuuya was there to pick them up. Chatting excitedly the entire way home. Chuuya pushing the buggy whilst Dazai clung to him,

"Are you okay? You're feeling quite hot,"

"I'm fine, I think it's just how this bug starts, the kids were really hot last night too."

"Have you taken anything?"

"I can't, all the medication for this sort of thing could really harm the babies,"

"Oh, do you need to go to the hospital then?"

"I'm fine Chuuya,"

"If you get worse, I'm taking you regardless. I'd rather waste our time than you or our babies get hurt."

Dazai had continued throwing up throughout the night and into the morning, both of them managing to get a couple of hours sleep. Their kids had settled, the worse of the bug out of their system. Chuuya had dropped the twins off alone and came home to find Ane-san had decided to pop in for a visit. Dazai was nowhere to be seen.

"Bathroom" Ane-san replied to Chuuya's unasked question, Chuuya made his way past the library and into the downstairs bathroom. Crouching down and rubbing Dazai's back

"It's okay,"

"Urgh when will it end? I'm so hungry but I can't keep anything down,"

"Soon, I promise. Ane-san's come for a visit, think you can leave the toilet for a bit?"

"I'll give it a go"

Chuuya helped him up, they made their way to the living room, Dazai sprawling over the settee, as Chuuya went to the kitchen to make tea for himself and Ane-san and some ice cold water for Dazai. When he came back in Dazai's phone went off,

"Huh, it's the school,"

"Put it on loud speaker,"

Dazai answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Dazai?"

"Speaking,"

"It's Eulalia and Fabians teacher, there's been a little accident in the playground,

could you come and pick them up please?"

"Are the okay?" Dazai went straight into panic mode,

"A few cuts and scrapes but nothing too bad, they're in with the nurse now."

"What happened?" Chuuya asked

"We were gardening and one of the other students caught them with the shovel,

then two of them pushed them over, they're not calming down so it's better for you to come and get them"

"We'll be there in five minutes," Dazai hung up.

"I'm going to unleash corruption and teach that _spiteful_ woman a lesson,"

"Chuuya remember we said no physical violence, what we need to do is take them down into of the Mafia rooms, and leave them with _me_ for a few hours, really _break _them."

"Enough!" Ane-san interrupted, "One – you two better be glad your children are

_asleep_, two Dazai you are far too close to your due date to be getting _this_ worked up. Take a deep breath, both of you. Then go and pick them up, and remember any petty revenge will need to be served _away_ from your children and not _to _the other children."

They nodded and left, taking one of Chuuya's cars. When they got to the school, Dazai stopped to through up in some bushes before they made their way up to the main entrance, the teacher meeting them halfway.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," she smiled, "I just have a question before you go

in, something Fabian said had me a bit concerned. He caught the underside of his forearm when he fell, it bled quite a bit but he was more excited that he could have a mark to match his Dada. Now I know you're covered in quite a few marks Dazai but,"

"Oh it's this he's on about," Chuuya slipped off his jacket showing a set of three long marks on the underside of his forearm, "_someone_" he glared at Dazai, "did it when

he was in labour; the painkillers don't work on him. They've all been fascinated with the marks on both of us, we uhh didn't make the best choices as teenagers and my line of work can get a bit violent, so we've tried to make it seem like it's something normal, obviously we'll explain tidy when they're old enough, but it worked for when they asked."

"Oh that's fine then, but obviously I couldn't let that slide in case it was something

more serious. Now, the child who called them names before is the one who led a small group against them today. The assistants are currently going over kind hands, and the impacts of bullying and I've called the parents to come in early. If their children do not start behaving after half term, they will not be allowed back in January."

"Oh, I didn't realise it was that serious," Chuuya replied, "Dazai are you okay?"

Dazai had been awfully quiet, taking deep breaths and was rubbing his stomach like it hurt,

"Trying not to be sick,"

"Let's get Eulalia and Fabian, I'm sorry for having to call you in, how long have you got left?"

"Two days" Chuuya replied, "well if they're on time, our last babies were two weeks late, but Eulalia and Fabian were two weeks early."

They reached the school entrance, Eulalia and Fabian running out to meet them, "Mama! Dada!" they wrapped their arms around them for a cwtch. They had cuts on both knees, and marks on their lower arms, nothing that wouldn't quickly heal but a lot for two five-year olds.

They got home quickly, Ane-san having found some chocolates and had them ready

for Eulalia and Fabian (for being so brave.) The quadruplets were still asleep, so Eulalia and Fabian settled on the settee with Ane-san, whilst Dazai disappeared off to the bathroom again, Chuuya sorting drinks for them and checking their first aid kit. He had brought the drinks in Dazai came back into the living room, stopping to lean on the door frame. The kids were entranced by the show on the TV and were paying no attention to Dazai and Chuuya

"You okay?" Chuuya asked, concerned

"Fi-ne, the babies are kicking a lot today and I've been sick so much I think I've pulled

something," he ran his hand around his bump, trying to soothe the ache. Chuuya made his way to Dazai pulling him close, one hand on his bump,

"You're burning up Dazai,"

"Don't be silly, I've been hotter than this when I've been in heat, it's fine,"

"It's really not Dazai, when did you last eat and keep it down?"

"When you left for work, I think, wait no I had breakfast"

"Not today, you were asleep, wait, you haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours?!

That's it, we are going to the hospital, _now_."

"We can't leave Eulalia and Fabian when they're hurt,"

"Ane-san is here, they'll be happy and spoilt,"

Dazai opened his mouth to object, but ended up burying his head in Chuuya's shoulder to muffle the scream of pain, as the aches from being sick too much turned into a contraction. Chuuya stroked Dazai's back to help calm him,

"That hurt," Dazai whined, "I think my water broke a bit too,"

"Yep it did,"

"I'm going to be sick," Dazai pushed Chuuya off him, grabbing one of the bowls they'd left on the floor,

"Everything okay?" Ane-san asked

"The babies are on their way," Chuuya replied

"You better get going then"

"You two be good for Ane-san and make sure your brothers and sisters are too,"

Chuuya told Eulalia and Fabian "and remember Mama will be fine, and we'll both be back home to see you soon, but it may take a few days, especially as Mama has this bug okay?"

They nodded, coming over to give Dazai and Chuuya a cwtch before settling back on the settee, Ane-san came to the garage door to see them off, Dazai clutching his bowl.

"Keep me updated, I can stay as long as you need me to, so don't worry if you end

up in a bit longer, I don't think Dazai has the same germs as the kids had,"

"Thank you" Chuuya replied, before hurrying Dazai to the car, the sooner they were

in the hospital the happier he'd be – Dazai was getting hotter and hotter, and his eyes were starting to become unfocused.


	3. Birth

As per usual the actual birth is skipped, there is a bit more angst in this chapter...

Chapter 3

They made it to the hospital in record time, Chuuya didn't want to think of how many red lights he'd run, although they'd luckily managed to miss the 3pm school rush. Dazai had been sick twice on the drive, and had Chuuya's hand in a vice like grip as the contractions hit (Chuuya was incredibly grateful their family car was an automatic.)

Chuuya parked in front of the maternity ward of the hospital – it was the same hospital for ability users they had had all of their children in. He helped Dazai out of the car before he grabbed their hospital bag out of the boot.

They quickly entered the maternity ward – there was a large waiting area and welcome desk, and two locked doors on either side – the one on the right led to the Beta and Alpha ward, the one on the left led to the Omega ward. The nurse at the Welcome desk took their names and called through to the Omega ward for a nurse to come and meet them. Dazai was practically clinging to Chuuya's side, as Chuuya stroked the side of his bump,

"Not long now Dazai, the nurses will be able to help," he murmured

Dazai answered by being sick in the nearest bin, Chuuya holding his hair back,

"Owwww" Dazai groaned, not moving from his position over the bin

"Contraction?"

He nodded, as the nurse from the Omega ward unlocked the doors,

"Dazai?" she called out.

"Here" Chuuya replied, as Dazai collapsed on the floor, "Fuck,"

"Can you pick him up? It'll be better if we can get him into a bed,"

Chuuya nodded as he scooped Dazai up, taking care not to hurt him,

"This way, how has he been in the last few hours?" she asked as they walked,

"Sick, a lot, really high temperature, I don't think he's kept anything down in well over twenty-four hours. Our quadruplets went down with high temperatures and a sick bug, two days ago? Sick all through the night, so Dazai's barely slept. The kids were better by lunchtime yesterday though and the twins didn't get it at all. It's hit Dazai really badly, I wanted to bring him in sooner but he insisted he was fine."

"Chuuuuuyaaaa" Dazai had come back round, "I'm too hot," he whined, trying to pull his clothes off despite Chuuya's tight grip on him,

"Shh, shh it's fine, just a little bit longer okay?"

"What about signs of labour?" the nurse asked

"Oh, yeah his waters broken a bit, about half hour, forty minutes ago? And he's had a few contractions. I'm not sure how far apart, the amount he's been sick was panicking me more than keeping track, sorry."

"It's fine," they made it to a room, it was a larger room at the end of the ward, a doctor and another nurse were waiting "place him on the bed and we'll take a look,"

The doctor fussed about, checking Dazai's temperature and how the babies were doing,

"Firstly, the babies are fine," the doctor began, "you are in labour and we can't give you any medication to treat the fever and vomiting until you've given birth. Hopefully it should be a quick labour,"

Dazai and Chuuya laughed,

"Sorry, our kids have always liked to take their time and torture Dazai,"

"Well hopefully it's third time lucky for a quick birth then," the Doctor smiled, "there's no other omegas treated at this hospital due this month, so we will stay with you, as I'm a bit concerned as Dazai's already collapsed once."

38 hours later and their last two children were born, a boy at 3:16am and a girl at 3:18am. Their first children to actually be born on their due date, albeit very early on it. Dazai had collapsed as soon as they were born, he had spent his entire labour alternating between being sick, collapsing and his fever getting higher and higher. They same doctor had stayed the entire time, with the nurses changing when their shifts ended (although it was the same four nurses)

The nurses worked quickly to hook Dazai up to an ECG monitor and an IV drip full of medication that would help to bring the fever down, whilst the doctor checked over the babies – making sure Dazai's illness hadn't harmed them.

"The babies are fine," he told Chuuya, "and hopefully when Dazai wakes up again in a few hours the fever and sickness should have abated. A nurse will pop back in every half hour or so to check on Dazai and the babies,"

"Great, thank you," Chuuya collapsed onto a chair, taking a quick picture of the babies to update Ane-san, before he fell asleep.

He woke up two hours later, the babies and Dazai were still fast asleep, the nurse had just entered the room to check up on them as Chuuya's stomach grumbled.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" the nurse asked,

"It's fine, I'm sure I've got some snack bars in the bag, I don't want to pull you away from any other patients,"

"It's really no problem, you're the only ones on this ward and there's nothing your husband or babies need from me at the moment," she smiled, "I'll be back shortly,"

She was gone before Chuuya could finish protesting, she came back with a ham sandwich, yogurt, smoothie and some chocolate chip cookies, for Chuuya and herself.

"I'm due my lunch break so I thought we could eat together, I knew you'd still be here and wouldn't want to leave them, so I packed extra for you,"

"That's so thoughtful, thank you so much," Chuuya smiled.

A few hours later and Dazai still hadn't woken up, Chuuya was getting concerned, Dazai had _always_ woken up early after birth and the babies were starting to wake up and fuss. He had the girl in his arms, trying to shush her back to sleep when the nurse came in,

"I think they're hungry, I can't feed them and Dazai's still out," he couldn't help how frustrated he sounded,

"I thought this may happen, I've found some bottles and a breast pump, it shouldn't take too long to get enough milk from Dazai to feed them. He should wake soon otherwise I'd suggest formula, but this won't do any harm to him,"

It didn't take long for their to be enough milk to feed both babies – like Eulalia and Fabian they demanded to be fed together, so Chuuya had one baby whilst the nurse had another, a second nurse had come in to help if needed, so Chuuya asked her to take some pictures and video's, he wanted Dazai to be able to see their first meal.

Three days later and Dazai still hadn't woken up, the doctor was concerned and had suggested moving him to another hospital, one that specialised in Omega care where they had better resources to treat him, if he didn't wake up in the next twenty-four hours.

Chuuya was scared, he didn't want to face the possibility of raising eight kids alone, especially without the only man he had ever loved. After the doctor left Chuuya and a nurse fed the still unnamed babies (Dazai _was_ going to wake up and he and Chuuya _were_ going to continue their tradition of naming them whilst Dazai fed them)

"We may have to switch to formula for the next feed, I'm not sure if they let you and the babies stay with Dazai at the next hospital,"

"No, he's going to wake up, we're going to go home _together_," he started crying, he hadn't been sleeping well and the stress and emotions were starting to get the better of him.

"Your other children need to meet their siblings, and they need their Dad home with them," the nurse gently reminded him. Chuuya had banned Ane-san from letting them visit, they didn't need to see him or Dazai in this state, instead placating them with many, many pictures and videos of the babies.

"I know, I really miss them, but I _can't _leave Dazai when he's vulnerable like this,"

"We've still got all day and all night for Dazai to wake up, hopefully your optimism will work," she smiled. They finished feeding the babies, and Chuuya changed their nappies, the nurse grabbing a spare outfit for him when they realised there had been a slight err _explosion. _Both of their backs were to Dazai, so they didn't notice his fidgeting.

Dazai slowly woke up, he could feel ECG wires on his bare chest, and a needle in his arm, _he hadn't tried to kill himself again had he? _He quickly shook the fear off, those _thoughts_ hadn't plagued him for many years now. _Oh,_ he remembered, _he was pregnant,_ his hands moved to where his bump _should _be, and found a flat stomach, _he hadn't __**lost**__their babies, had he? No, he would know, wouldn't he? _His memory was really fuzzy, he'd remembered picking Eulalia and Fabian up from school after they'd been hurt, and his mind was a confused mess of heat, disorientation and pain when he tried to remember past that. He opened his eyes, Chuuya was at the end of the bed, his back to him.

"Ch-" he whispered, he cleared his throat and tried again, "Chuuya?" he croaked a little louder. He turned around, a small bundle in his arms, Dazai relaxed a bit, one of his babies had survived, _where was the other one?_

"Dazai?"

He placed the baby in its crib before flinging his arms around Dazai, not bothering to avoid the wires, "Oh thank god," he kissed Dazai and cwtched him tight, as if he might disappear if he let go.

"Chuuya can you let go of him so I can check him please?" the nurse asked

Chuuya let go, he took the other baby from the nurse and placed it in its crib. Returning to perch on the edge of Dazai's bed, and taking his hand.

"How do you feel Dazai?" the nurse asked

"Thirsty,"

"Any pain?"

"No"

"Do you feel sick or too hot?"

"No, I feel a bit disorientated though, I don't even remember giving birth to my two babies," he started to cry, "I'm a great mother, I don't even know _when _my babies were born"

"Shh, shh it's okay Dazai" Chuuya tried to comfort him, "they were born on their due date, our little boy at three sixteen in the morning, our little girl at three eighteen, you were in labour for well over thirty hours, they're three days old now,"

"Three _days?!_"

"You were really unwell when you were in labour, that fever hit you _hard_ and there was nothing we could do until the babies were born," the nurse told him

"I got the nurses to take lots of pictures and videos for you though, we can watch them through when you're ready," Chuuya smiled

"Okay," Dazai tried to smile, "what about the kids, is Ane-san still with them?"

"Yes, they're having great fun with her and golden demon, I think they're going to be absolute terrors when we go home but they're happy and spoilt." He paused, "I wouldn't let her bring them to visit until you were awake, I didn't want them to associate you being unconscious with their new siblings."

"Thank you, have you named them yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you," Chuuya smiled, "they've just gone back to sleep, but they'll be awake again in about two hours for more food"

The doctor came in to check Dazai over and to ask some more in depth questions. He was happy with how Dazai was,

"I'll be back in a few hours to check your still doing fine, the drip can come out once you've eaten something, and when the nurse is happy you can shower and change into comfy clothes if you wish. I'd like to keep you in over night for observation, but I can't see any problem in your children coming to visit – five days without them must be hard on both of you."

It was now early evening, Dazai was feeling and looking much better, Chuuya constantly at his side to make sure he was _still_ alright. The babies started grumbling for dinner and Chuuya brought them both over to Dazai, despite being bottle fed for three days, they had no problem with the switch to feeding from Dazai.

"This reminds me of Eulalia and Fabian," Dazai smiled, "the two of them, so little and doing everything together,"

"I'd forgotten how cute our babies are," Chuuya smiled, taking another picture of Dazai with them. There was a knock on the door, and the nurse entered, Ane-san, and all six kids trailing in behind her,

"Mama! Dada!" they yelled, before jumping onto Dazai's bed. It was lucky Chuuya was so close to Dazai that he managed to steady his hold on the babies,

"Careful, the babies are feeding,"

"We drew you a picture Mama!" Eulalia thrust a piece of paper at Dazai, it was stick figures of Dazai, Chuuya and all eight children,

"It's beautiful," Dazai smiled as Chuuya took the drawing from them, "it can go straight on the fridge when we get home,"

"When are you coming home?" Fabian asked

"Hopefully tomorrow,"

"Yay!"

"Have you picked a name?" Ane-san asked, she was sat in a chair at the end of Dazai's bed,

"Yep, we used the name you guys picked" Dazai told their children,

"Your little brother is Leo Ozaki and your little sister is Jemima Kouyou. We picked their middle names for you Ane-san" Chuuya smiled.

"You're the closest to family we've ever had, and as these are our last children it seemed a fitting way to honour you," Dazai added.

"Thank you," Ane-san managed through the tears, she sniffled, "look you even managed to make me cry," she laughed.

They stayed for an hour, only leaving because the younger kids were starting to yawn and nearly fall asleep on Dazai's bed.

"They seem happy," Dazai said to Chuuya who was cwtched into the bed next to him.

"Told you they would be. I'm so glad you're alright Dazai, the doctor was going to move you to a different hospital tomorrow, if you hadn't woken up. I've never felt more scared"

Dazai pulled him for a kiss,

"You know I'm harder to get rid of than that Chibi. I promise I'm never going to leave you."

"Good."

"Thank you for all the pictures and video's, it makes me feel less sad that I missed all that time with them. I love you so so much," he kissed him again.

"I thought you'd like it, I love you even if you annoy me most of the time," he smiled, pulling Dazai in for another kiss.


	4. An End

*Warning* so this is going to ruin what happens in this chapter but I couldn't not warn so this chapter is about them not being able to have any more kids - it is totally for weird, made up omega reasons, but I didn't want anyone to be made uncomfortable/upset reading this (however that covers the entirety of what happens, so feel free to skip to the next chapter)

Chapter 4

After the stress of the birth and their first few days, Leo and Jemima were happy and easy babies. They settled in at home and their siblings loved watching their every move. Dazai and Chuuya were both quite afraid of how well their kids had taken to the new babies, and were waiting for the day they decided they wanted them gone.

Eulalia and Fabian had settled back into school, Dazai and Chuuya had been relieved to find the spiteful lady, and a few of her cronies had taken their children out of the school. The parents that were left apologised for their behaviour, and were slowly becoming friendlier.

The only problem was Dazai's heats, well lack of them. The babies were now four months old, and Dazai hadn't had a heat since the night they were conceived. He and Chuuya had a quickie in the shower around when his heat was due, and Dazai was _convinced_ it had been the few hours before his heat and that he was now pregnant.

They were on the way to the hospital for a check-up. They had brought Leo and Jemima with them, Dazai still felt guilty about missing their first three days and couldn't bring himself to be parted from them. Chuuya had only agreed because the appointment time had coincided with naptime, and he knew it was a battle he would lose. A nurse had come to the house a few days earlier to take a blood sample, to make the appointment as quick as possible for them.

"Chuuya what if I am pregnant? I don't think I can do it again, but I love our children and I couldn't imagine getting rid of any of their possible siblings" he had been repeating this frequently each day whenever they had been alone together.

"Dazai will you relax, its going to be fine, whatever it is we'll work it out _together_ okay?"

"Okay,"

They got to the hospital, clipped the two car seats into the buggy base, and made their way to the doctor's office. It was a quiet day and they were seen immediately.

"How are you both?" the doctor greeted them,

"Fine" Chuuya replied

"Nervous"

"Well, I've got your test results here Dazai. You are not pregnant,"

"Really?" Dazai asked

"Thank god," Chuuya muttered (he was never going to tell Dazai that the idea of him having to give birth again was terrifying)

"Yes," the doctor showed him the result, "but you will never be able to have another child."

"Oh. Why?"

"We're not really sure why, Omega's aren't studied as much as Beta and Alpha's. We think it's when Omega's have long, difficult births their Omega instincts try to protect their bodies and ensure they stay alive for the kids they have. Your very early heat was supposed to be your last, you shouldn't have been able to conceive during that heat at all. The only reason why you did, was because you two are fated mates. Your body was already at its limit and it is why that sick bug and fever affected you so badly, if you'd picked it up earlier in your pregnancy the babies probably wouldn't have survived."

"So, I'll never have another heat?"

"It's unlikely you will, over the next five years you may have the occasional heat, as your body gets used to not having them, but you won't be able to conceive. If we'd found out earlier there would have been some options for you to have more biological children, but the lack of a heat after birth confirms it would not work."

"We saw Leo and Jemima as our last children anyway," Dazai answered

"Eight children are enough," Chuuya added.

The doctor smiled, "I thought that may be the case, but I wanted to make sure you had all the information. I know this is a lot of information to take in, do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment," Dazai replied, as Chuuya shook his head,

"I'd like to schedule a check-up for six months' time, just to check if you've had any heats."

"Okay, thank you for your time,"

They thanked the Doctor and left, finding a quiet spot to ring Ane-san, they didn't want to have this conversation in front of the kids (they would tell them, but with a lot less detail.) When she answered Chuuya put her on loud speaker,

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm not pregnant," Dazai replied a little too gleefully,

"But he can't have anymore kids," Chuuya added,

"What do you mean?"

"It's a weird omega thing, basically the fact all of our children's births have been long and difficult forced my omega side to stop my heats to stop the pregnancies from killing me. If we weren't fated mates, we wouldn't have Leo and Jemima."

"Are you two okay with that?"

"Yeah," they both replied, "we will be,"

"You still need to have a break from all eight children, so every two months, when your heats would have been, I'll babysit them for you, a few hours, all day, whatever you're comfortable with,"

"You don't have to" Dazai replied

"I _want_ to, I love babysitting your kids, they're always ever so good for me,"

"That's a lovely offer, thank you Ane-san, we'll be home soon," Chuuya hung up.

They made their way back to the car, Chuuya pulled Dazai in close as he pushed the buggy,

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'll be honest I was dreading my next heat and the possibilities that come with. I really didn't want to experience a birth like that again, it made me forget so much and it wasn't fair on you."

"Okay," he kissed Dazai lightly on the forehead, he didn't point out Dazai's logic was wrong, he knew it was something Dazai was working on with his therapist (the babies came to that with him too, leaving Chuuya with their other children.) "Let's go home then, I promised the kids pancakes for dinner."

"Chocolate chip?"

"and fresh strawberries," he laughed.


	5. Dream

So I really liked the idea of Dazai following through on that voicemail he left Mori in chapter 2, but my timeline was too squished to fit it in, so this is Dazai's dream, the night before he goes into labour (so Chuuya is home, and the kids are feeling better, I think he was supposued to be sick all of this night but apparently he did get some sleep?)

This is more psychological torture - there is no violence.

For reference - this is what the uhh creatures? In the shows mentioned look like - I have no clue of their country of origin as they're entirely action based so they can be sold worldwide without the need for dubbing into the local language

This is Booba

This is OddBods

Chapter 5

Dazai found himself in the reception area of Mori-Corp, the sunset casting a blood red glow into the open space. Dazai made his way to the elevator, it opened as he reached it. He entered and pressed the button for the basement floor, he admired his reflection in the elevator mirror, he was dressed in an outfit he hadn't worn since he was 18. He wondered where Chuuya had found a maternity suit, the trousers were comfortable and the crisp white shirt emphasised his large bump perfectly, the black tie had been swapped for the blue bolo tie he wore when he went to the ADA, a black blazer completed the look. He smiled, even without his bandages he felt _confident_, _powerful. _The elevator dinged, doors opening, he smiled, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

He greeted Akutagawa outside the cell door.

"Dazai-san" he bowed

"Did you play the presentation like I requested?"

"It's been on loop for the past seven hours. I started the additional audio half an hour later."

"Good, and the toys?"

"I set them up and turned them on about three hours ago."

"Perfect, you are dismissed Akutagawa-kun"

"Thank you, Dazai-san"

He bowed and left, taking the stairs next to the elevator.

Dazai opened the door to the cell to a cacophony of sound, on the floor were some of their children's noisier toys – fire trucks, tractors (complete with farmyard animals) and singing princess dolls, the sort of toy that would sit there. Silent. Until 3am when their shrill sounds would wake up the whole house. The additional audio was a whole day recording of their children playing, and fighting, and having tantrums. Mori was chained to the wall, whimpering. His coat was gone, and his trousers had been ripped away at the knees. Elise nowhere to be found.

_Thwack. _The sound of a plastic toy hitting skin. The shrill scream and cry of Mama that followed belonged to Alma. Dazai turned the audio down.

"Having fun Mori-san? Do you like my presentation?" he gestured to the screen, it was playing a variety of baby and toddler shows, some Dazai enjoyed, others he and Chuuya would be happy to pay _a lot _ of money to never see or hear of again, "It's some of mine and Chuuya's children's most _favourite_ shows." He smiled, (it didn't reach his eyes)

"What is this 'Booba'? What does the weird grandfather looking imp want? Why does he never learn? What are OddBods? They act like mini adults when they've got to be kids right?"

Dazai ignored him, going to pick up the bag Akutagawa had left for him on the table,

"Dazai-kuuun," Mori's voice was wavering, "just tell me what they are, what the point of their weird antics is."

"I can't tell you that Mori-san. Where's the _fun_ in that?" he dumped the contents of the bag on the floor, the plastic clattered out, "How about we play a game instead?"

He pressed a hidden button, the shackles holding Mori undid and he fell to the floor. He screamed when his bare legs landed on the Lego Dazai had just emptied out.

"Build me a tower," Dazai instructed.

Mori shifted so he was sat on the floor, grumbling as he picked another piece of Lego out from under him, and started building a tower. Dazai let it get about ten bricks high, before he pushed it over, doing his best impression of a child like laugh (he wouldn't admit it, but he could see now_ why_ his children enjoyed destroying his creations)

"Again,"

The farmyard creatures started bleating and mooing. Dazai turned up the audio again, in time for Eulalia's voice to shine through,

"Let it go, let it goooooooooooo!" her voice was high and out of tune, Fabian started up over her,

"Oh, I just can't wait to be kiiiiiiiiiiiingg!" his voice clashed beautifully with Eulalia's

"I was singing first!"

Dazai pushed the tower over again.

"Princess songs suck! Animals are better!"

"Make it stop!" Mori sobbed,

Dazai turned the audio up,

"Animals don't have sparkly dresses! Tell him Dada!"

"Mama! Eulalia's being mean to me,"

The quadruplets joined the noise of their siblings squabbling by screaming and crying, the noise had woken them up. Dazai turned the audio down again, he didn't need to hear himself yelling at their children.

"Please, Dazai-kun, you've made your point, I'll give you whatever you want," Mori was in tears on the floor. Dazai smiled, searching in his bag for the final piece, the cherry on top, the –

"Mama! Time to get upppp!" He opened his, Eulalia's face was next to his. She grinned in victory, Fabian was on the other side of their bed, having woken Chuuya up in the same manner.

"We're up," Chuyua told them sleepily, "Go downstairs _quietly_ as your brothers and sisters are still asleep and we'll be behind you."

Eulalia and Fabian left,

"What were you dreaming about Dazai? You were grinning and laughing,"

"Oh, just torturing Mori with our kids tv shows and toys,"

"O…kay…" Chuuya gave his husband a look, "Why?!"

"I may have got carried away when I left him that voicemail yesterday…"

Chuuya laughed, pulling Dazai in for a good morning kiss, before helping him out of bed. Eulalia and Fabian wouldn't stay quiet for long.


End file.
